In the IEEE 802.16e standard, each base station serves a cell. Further, via the use of focused antennas, each cell is divided into a number of sectors. One issue with the IEEE 802.16e standard is that for both open loop and closed loop power control, transmit power of a subscribing station, which may be a mobile station, is determined without considering the amount of interference that is caused to neighboring sectors. This issue is particularly problematic with respect to subscribing stations that are located near an edge of the cell and are therefore transmitting at high power levels. Accordingly, there is a need for an uplink power control scheme that considers the amount of interference caused to neighboring sectors.